halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- RE: Red vs Blue Ya, I mean by the seasons. Although I only own Season 5, I've seen every season. I haven't seen any of the Reconstruction episodes. No I'll watch it later, I have to finish yard work and then I have to get some money some people owe me. After that, I'm off to get a new 360! Yay!!! Besides it'll take more than an hour for those videos to load for me (I have dial-up remember) 360 I plan on getting a Elite. But I don't think I'll be getting XBL anytime this month (or the next) The reason being is that I live in an area were there isn't any good services for high speed internet therefore it would be very expensive to get. But you have my word that I'm getting XBL one of these days, I pray that it will be maybe sometime in late December or January. Yes, I know you and Baw Wee can't wait that long but sorry. Snow Wow 8 feet. Yes, on RvB.com It says the next episode will be the last one of Reconstruction. O, I never heard about that, but whatever. What I meant by whatever was, whatever that I didn't hear about it. On your Ascetic Corps page I like the Spartan vs. Ascetic picture. Are you going to be on XBL tonight? How did your mic brake? Oh I think this is the right way to spell genius. I don't like pickles. I like tacos!! Well I love Halo!!!!! You do know that we were first talking about snow. It's mild outside right now for me. For me it's in the 50s. But don't worry it will get colder for me up here. That's not nice. Are you going to be on XBL tonight? Ok, I'm watching Pregame Lobby right now. Me too. I'm watching episode 2. My favorite characters are, Mike, Brandon, Commander Melander, Rob, and Stealth Sniper. Who's yours? Matt? I like the pictures! I told Rebound that you're an awesome photographer in Halo 3, and he agreed. Cool a photography clan! Never heard of that before. Sure I'd like to join. Do the sreenshots have to be serious, like combat? Or can they be funny? Ok, I try to look for my best screenshots. But we can still talk. Ok then, well then check out my file share, http://www.bungie.net/stats/Halo3/FileShare.aspx And the pics are called: "George", "I'm tanning!", and "Eat it!" Now check it RPing Rama 'Setum: Greetings High Councilor. What may I do for you? Rama 'Setum Rama: Very well then, we shall set course immediately. If I may ask, what is the High Councilor doing on Zalcronia? Rama 'Setum Rama: Non at all, we were not engaged in anything important. I always knew we were going to have problems the the Zalcrans one day. Helmsman, set a course for Zalcronia! Rama 'Setum Rama (hailing the Sangheili base): This is the Fist of Sanghelios. I hear you have requested our assistance. What do you need. Rama 'Setum Rama: What may I do to help. You have thousands of warriors to assist you, protecting the archaeological team should not be too difficult unless the Zalcrans are now carrying Brute shots. Rama 'Setum Rama: It is done, High Councilor. Anything else? My ship masters are now very trigger happy, and would gladly give a few Brute ships some "breathing holes" to air out that Brute stench. Rama 'Setum Rama: (Returning from battle) I must say Councilor, there is nothing more satisfying then watching Brutes being sucked into the vacuum of space. There Fleet Master must have been fairly for a Brute, not that that is saying anything. He had no chance of winning, but he still did not resort to the typical Brute tactics of charging in and firing on my ship. As long as the Brutes keep producing warriors like him, I fear we may continue fighting a never-ending war with them. I do not know how many we have killed, but they still fight a losing war. But enough of this. How goes the exploration teams research? Rama 'Setum Rama: Wretched beasts. We should send in a few Ascetic Squads to wipe the Zalcrons in the area out. Speaking of which, I believe that I should make the request on my brothers behalf to join the Ascetics. Cele is of noble blood, being from our family, and I will personally vouch for his effectiveness in combat. Rama 'Setum Rama: Maydor! Greetings, I did not know you were in the system. I would like to put in a request, as well as an endorsment, for my brother, Cele 'Setum, to join your Ascetic Corps. His is a skilled warrior with both the Energy Blade and Plasma Rifle, and is a very dedicated worker. You will not be disappointed if you accept him. Rama 'Setum Rama: (30 min later)High Councilor, Commander, greetings. This is my younger brother, Cele 'Setum. Cele: (Bows) Greeting High Councilor, Greeting Commander Maydor. Cele: (confidently) Yes, I do believe I could become one of them Commander. Rama: I must say, the boy is good. He already has already killed three Jiralhanae Chieftains, and you must admit, becoming an Ultra at his age is somewhat impressive. Rama: Indeed. I sometimes wonder how he gets any recruits at all with his high standards. I remember how I was once offered a position with the Ascetics prior to the Schism, but I turned them down. I never really enjoyed their tactics that much. (Chuckles). Ah well Cele, you can't win all your battles. Head back to the ship, I don't want the Brutes to catch us by surprise. Cele: Yes brother. Good day High Councilor. Rama: What is is, High Councilor? Rama: I won't tell another living thing, but what could possibly be so urgent? Do we not have Special Ops warriors for these missions? Do not get me wrong, I will gladly do this, but.... Rama: No, no. I'm sure your brother has more urgent missions for his Ascetics. My personal guards are as good as good as any of them. (As if to prove my point, one of my two guards starts to wrestle one of the Ascetics and tosses him to the ground.) I rest my case. I trust those two with my life, and they will keep any secret I give them. Rama: (5 min. later) We are ready to go, Councilor. May I ask where we are going? Rama: Do you mind if I ask what is so important about this...(I pause as the guard in the turret fires at a Zalcron) mission? These beasts are everywhere on this planet. Rama: Of course I will. Have the Expedition Team been able to discern anything else about their meaning from these new charts? Rama: Very well, let us continue then. Do you think the Specter will fit into the lift, or must we walk? Rama: (stepping into gravity lift) So, how is Draken. I hear that hear he was recently accepted into the Ascetics. He is a fairly good fighter for one his age. Rama: I suppose that would help. You know, I think I have just thought of a new sport. Hunting Zalcrans. Every Sangheili who wants to prove himself could descend on the planet and hunt the beasts. It would help thin out their population, as well as provide a last line of defense against the Brutes on this planet. Rama: I suppose. Still, maybe put a regulation on the hunting, and we would have ourselves a new, very entertaining, sport. Rama: When we get back to the surface, remind me to have a talk with the Ascetics guarding the door. Allowing Zalcrans into the facility. Where they already here, or have the Ascetics just not been paying attention. Rama: Ah. We should fix that. Rama: These things actually speak now! When did this happen!? (rhetorical question) Rama: Interesting. I had thought that Zalcran-Sangheili hybrids were only legend until a few months ago, and now one is here before me. Good to see that it is on our side. They seem to take the best of both our species. Rama: You are welcome, but that was no complement. That was a fact. The Zalcrans are some of the oddest creatures alive. The fact that they can successfully mate with three different species is intriguing. Tell me, do you have a name? Rama: Sorry Councilor. (Resumes fighting). I must apologize, Zaliet. We have never met, and I thought that the Military Prophets would never even think of releasing you from their "care". Then again, (looks at High Councilor) when you're High Councilor, the Prophets don't really have that much say in the matter. Rama: Ah yes, I remember now. (Slashes two Zalcrans in half at the same time) I would like to point out that I was on your side. Rama: Were you talking to them or to me? Because if you were talking to me, then it is true. I did support you. Sort of. Passively. I was helping in my head. Rama: Then ignore what I just said. I did vote in your favor. Rama: Gladly. (Walks up and activates terminal). Rama: Indeed. Some of these look familiar, but I cannot quite recall where I have seen them. Rama: What is it, High Councilor? Rama: (smiling) Good, I've wanted to kill him for years now. Have they begun an invasion yet? All of the Zalcrans have made me long for some Brutes to rip to shreds... Am I beginning to sound too much like Maydor? Rama: (To guards) Don't struggle! (To Maydor) Maydor, don't do this. Let us go. Rama: What are you all talking about. What will these engravings do? Rama: Turn back time... Maydor, this is not something you want to do! Messing with time could alter the entire time line. The Brutes might win the Great Schism, and we would ALL be dead. Is that really worth undoing your grief. And before you start ranting about how I don't know what it is like, remember that I have lost ALL of my family except Cele to the Brutes or humans. Do not think that the idea of bringing back my father, sister, mother, or brother are not tempting, but it could change the entire course of history. Don't do this. Rama: (Instantly breaks free of Ascetics grip and stabs him through the gut. I activate my com and shout) Cele. Have a Phantom ready and waiting outside the facility. I want it loaded with Zealots. Banshees too.(I grab Baracuss and with Zaliet's help, we escape onto the lift. My guards hop on the lift at the last second before Maydor can kill them both) Damn it! High Councilor, with all due respect, your brother is insane. Rama: Zaliet, when my hearts come out of my feet, remind me to thank you. (Coughs) Cele! Never mind what I said. Send down a full assault team with support, and yes, I still want the Zealots. All of them. Rama's Guard: Is anybody on it? (They both grabbed onto the same ledge Zaliet grabbed) Rama: You say Maydor can't be beat, but I saw you do it once. With our help, maybe you can it again. Besides, even Maydor can't survive Plasma Bombardment, which I guarantee Cele will resort to if I am killed. Roleplay This is a surprise, you've never refered me by my last name. What is this offer, Baracuss? P.S. If it makes you happy, I watched the first episode. Took over 3 hours to load though! Zalcrania Uasp: Its good to have you back. Things on Zalcrania are fine except some Zalcron attacks and Krana is great. Uasp: I know. (P.S Stop making fun of me!!!!!!) Uasp: So what should I do now High Councilor, should I stay here or do something else? Uasp: What is it?! Uasp: So should I send more than 1/5 of my fleet to engage? (P.S. You just made that page didnt u?) Baracuss!!! Uasp: I will cut through their fleet like swiss cheese!!! Uasp (COM): As you wish, I'll lead the boarding party on their flagship. The fleet reappered out of range of the loyalist weapons and launched Boarding Craft with escorts. Uasp (COM): Sir I'm getting close (you hear an airlock opening) Alright troops, lets take this prophet. (5 packs engage in the boarding party and I charge in throwing my pike and using my energy swords.) Uasp: My Titan-class Battleship appeared in slipspace even thought it isn't completed and I'm near the bridge. Best Show Ever! Check out some of these clips from a show called Code Monkeys. Its the greatest animated show ever (Thats Right!). While the actual shows are half hour, these are two minutes. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23oJotGSgYY *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59WIH-Rz7js&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCMomyKTlVc&feature=related Roleplaying I already know. Crimson Dagger sent me the finding reports exactly twenty minutes ago. I also don't feel comfortable having Rama guarding these, he knows nothing of them. Baracuss: He is a councilor Zamra. A newly elect... Zamra (Interupting): I don't care if he was the Imperial Admiral, Baracuss! Besides the data files from the Star Charts are not on the Nightly Moonlight I have moved them to a highly secured facility that no being not even the High Councilors know about. (You can see that Zamra has anger in is eyes) (You see that Zamra tries to control his temper) Zamra: What I'm doing is trying to keep this information safe!!! We know very little about the Star Chart, all we have are theories on their purpose! I will do anything to make sure their information is protected. Sigh... even if that meant sacrificing my life. (Zamra shakes his head and turns around, you almost miss what he whispers to himself) Perhaps he was right, I should have kept this a secret. Forgive me, father. (With that said, Zamra walks away and the screen snaps off) (The screen winks on to revielle Zamra sitting in his command chair) What do you mean their not Star Charts. Um...Hello Look up. RP Help Could you help me make an RP. It is gonna be about the Unggoy Skirmish and the resulting battle and guerilla war. Ajax and Subs wont help me cuz they are busy so will you? Also,like my new sig? Hey Wanna RP? What do you mean "Come out?" Go out with you? T.M.I. DUDE. No. And I think you mean jealous. Hmm? No not yet, still single. What's that supposed to mean? What?! Zamra's single too. No, no I haven't. I'm not really a "popular kid" in school. Whatever, I'll probably have one in the future. Baracuss You know you love this pic: Prophet Uasp: I have the prophet and I'm returning to Zalcrania. Uasp: What is it and how did it penertrate my energy shields on my ship and how did it do it when I'm in slipspace only a couple of minutes from re-entering normal space? Uasp: My cameras show that they are Brutes fighting some of my Spec Op elites. Uasp: I thought my bridge crew killed you after you seriously injured me you traitor and unhand Baracuss! Uasp: I am an Honor Guard Ultra. Unhand Baracuss or else!!! Uasp: I will kill you, insignificant trash.